Beyond the Sunset
by Seiryu's Fire
Summary: Michael has had enough of the STN-J building, and decides to commit suicide. But a development of witch-like powers saves his life - though it might kill him in the end. What can Robin do for the poor hacker?
1. Default Chapter

First fanfic please be nice!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael flexed his aching fingers and looked at the clock. _11:24PM. _Irritably he slammed the print button. "What am I, their secretary?" He muttered. Reaching for his cup of coffee, he kicked back in his chair and set his feet up on the desk. The building that had become his unwilling home was completely dark; everyone else had gone. _Lucky bastards,_ he thought for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Pages upon pages flew out of the printer. The hacker watched them witheringly, kneading out the kinks in his bones. The report for the STN-J had taken him nearly four hours to complete. _I'm so unappreciated. I bet the chief'll find a typo and make me do it all over again._ Just in case he pressed the save key.

A message popped up on the screen. _You are unauthorized to perform this action, Michael Lee. This system will now be shut down, and a report will be filed to Chief Kosaka._

"THAT DOES IT!" Michael beat his fists down on the console. His hand traveled to his neck and ripped the tags away, dropping them to the floor. For good measure, he ground them into the tile with his heel. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard the metal crunch under his foot.

Michael ran to the nearest window, throwing it open in one fluid motion. The wind whistled through his hair for the first time in ages, and he welcomed it joyously. Without hesitation he swung one leg over the sill, then the other. And then he was standing on the narrow ledge looking out over the city.

~*~

Robin laid awake in bed that night, listening to Touki's heavy breathing. Something was making her uneasy, though she couldn't put her finger on it. It was nagging at the back of her mind, leading her on a wild goose chase.

_Michael's been awfully quiet lately,_ she thought, stifling a yawn with a petite hand. _I hope he's ok…_

Touki shifted in her sleep. Robin stood up, afraid that she had wakened her friend. But Touki just turned over. Even so, Robin decided to leave the room. She stepped quietly into the kitchen of the small apartment.

Windows covered three of the four walls of the corner room. Robin had always liked this room, as it gave her a full view of the city lights at night after she got home from the STN-J. So she poured herself a glass of milk and sat to enjoy the scenery.

But her enjoyment did not last long.

Someone was balanced precariously on the ledge outside the top floor of the building.

"Oh my gosh!" Robin jumped to her feet, knocking her almost full glass to the floor. "Someone's going to commit suicide!" She fumbled her glasses out of her pocket, using their new zooming accessory to focus in on the jumper. What she saw made her almost drop her glasses as well.

Michael was the jumper. Michael was the one about to commit suicide.

"No, Michael! Don't do it!" She gasped. She threw on her cloak and tore out of the house at top speed.

~*~

Michael stared over the edge, contemplating what he was about to do. The STN-J main office was 50 stories above the street; he would have a lot of time to think about it on the way down. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the open air.

__

***FLASHBACK***

"Michael, I wish you could come out with me to see the city."

Robin sat on the windowsill, staring out over the city sunset. The orange light reflected off the silver buildings, illuminating her light blue eyes. Michael watched her from his desk, an unfamiliar sensation tingling in his heart.

Robin had stayed after work to spend time with the hacker. He had become more and more lonely as of late; there was no need to stay after anymore. 

"I know," he said softly. "I wish I could see it, too." Turning back to his computer, he added, "Maybe someday I will."

Robin smiled at him, then set her chin on her knees. "I hope so."

__

***END FLASHBACK***

The wind whipped at his face as he fell. "Soon, Robin," he murmured, letting the wind rip away his voice in its speed, "soon I'll see the city with you." Then he closed his eyes and let gravity do its work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked it. Reads and reviews would be nice!


	2. NOTICE

As of now, this story will be updated under Nightsailer. I was using Seiryu's Fire to post it…one penname that I got but never used for anything else…I wrote it before You Loved Me Anyway, so that's why it says it was my first fanfic, meaning my first WHR fanfic. This penname will soon be deleted so I only have one. So check it out under Nightsailer!


End file.
